Mother and Child
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Leah Clearwater is pregnant. How will she cope? Warning: Lots of OCCness and possibly contervesialness. Didn't spell that right . Please read and review! Multiple pairings. Rated T for sort-of bad language.
1. 24th August 2009

24 August 2009

My name is Leah Clearwater. I am the only female shape shifter in existence. And I am nine months pregnant.

I don't know how I got pregnant. I thought I was infertile. Well, I guess that werewolves have super-sperm.

This started when I started my relationship with Jared. Well, it was more of an affair, since he's married to Kim. God, I must have wrecked her life. The affair/relationship/whatever you want to call it didn't last long, only a month. Jared confessed to Kim. I think it was just the shock of finding out that she was pregnant that made him confess. Well, as you've probably guessed, Kim won't let me near her, Jared or baby Robbie. I don't blame her.

I'm due any day now. They've already decided, Seth's gonna be the godfather and Jacob's gonna be the favourite uncle. Edward, Jacob's husband and love rival until Bella ran off with Mike Newton, was probably going to become the human, I mean, vampire climbing frame. Seth's imprintee, Paige, won't put my baby down. I'm excited, in one way, but sad in another. My baby'll never know its father or half-brother. I hope that changes.


	2. 30th August 2009

30 August 2009

I had my son yesterday. He is the loveliest angel to ever grace this earth. His name is Ryan William Clearwater. He looks just like his daddy. He has Jared's face structure, features and shiny black hair. He has my eyes though. He is beautiful.

I saw Kim in the supermarket today. Apart from the trip from the hospital, it was his first trip outside. Everyone was cooing over how cute he is. Then I saw her. Kim, with Jared's baby boy Robbie. She saw my gorgeous boy.  
"You WHORE!" she screamed at me from across the shop. I stood there shocked, humiliated in from of total strangers, family and friends. Katie Uley, daughter of my cousin Emily and Sam Uley asked her mum  
"Mummy, what's a whore?"  
That one word: whore. It echoed around in my head. I heard people I know say it in my mind: Seth, Jake, my beloved late Mum and Dad. As quick as I could I ran out of the shop back to my home. I carefully put Ryan in his cot, then in a daze walked to the kitchen. My phone beeped. The screen said Emily. She was no doubt calling to see how I was. The last hour flashed by in front of my eyes. Walking, people cooing, the shop, looking up, Kim. I sank to the floor and cried my eyes out.


	3. 7th September 2009

7th September 2009

Jared came to my house today. It was completely out of the blue. He let himself in then came to my bedroom where I was getting dressed. He opened the door and pushed me unto my bed. He started screaming in my face. I started shrieking. I guess Jake has some weird wolfy sense that I don't know about or something because he came charging in, in full wolfy form, picked up Jared and threw him through my bedroom wall. I curled up in my duvet, shivering from fright and fear. Jared ran off. Jacob came and sat with me, his arms around me as I cried. When I was done, we heard Ryan. Jake got up.  
"Come on, Ryan's calling." He smiled. I managed a weak smile and we went to look after my baby.


	4. 12th September 2009

12th September 2009

I got another shock this morning. I swear, if I get many more shocks, I'm gonna have a heart attack. I was coming home from the shops (luckily for me Kim wasn't there) when I noticed two police officers, Sergeant Swan and his deputy, PC McKnight, on my, well Seth's seeing as me and Ryan are living there now, doorstop.  
"Hello, Sergeant Swan, PC McKnight, here for some fish fry? Oh, sorry come in. Tea, coffee?" I was quite confused why they were here but I was still going to be polite.  
"No thank you to both questions, Leah." Charlie sounded kind of odd. He hasn't been the same since Bella ran off with Newton.  
"So why are you here then? Is it about my wall? Are you going to prosecute Jared?"  
"No Leah, we're here for you." PC McKnight replied. I was confused.  
"Why, I-I haven't done anything." I was really confused now.  
"Kim Weller **A/N: I can't find Jared's surname anywhere so I made it up** She claims that you have been harassing her and her family. She also claims you broke into her house and stole some of her son's toys and clothes." I was really shocked.  
"W-why would I do that? And anyway, her and her husband have been harassing me. I mean, Jared broke into my house, assaulted me and he could have killed me if Jake hadn't shown up-"  
"Jacob's also been involved in this?"  
"He saved me from Jared!"  
"I need to take you and Jacob to the station."  
"What about Ryan?"  
"Bring him with you."


	5. 13th September 2009

13th September 2009

Where did I get to yesterday? Oh yeah.

When we got to the station Charlie looked after Ryan while I phoned Seth.  
"Hello?"  
"Seth?"  
"Yyyyyyesssssss?"  
"Stop being a prat and get to Forks Police Station. I need you to take Ryan home."  
"Why are you at the police station?"  
"That unholy daughter of a panda eating Chihuahua."  
"So, Kim."  
"Exactly."  
"Ok, when do you need me there."  
"Erm, let me think...NOW!"  
"Ok, ok, I'll be there." He hung up. I don't blame him. No one ever wants to talk to me. I sat in my cell, trying to amuse my son.  
"Hello, Seth."  
"Afternoon, Sergeant Swan."  
"Here to pick up the boy, Seth?"  
"Yeah. When's my sister gonna be released?"  
"She's got to be questioned yet."  
"Ok."  
"She'll be released afterwards."  
"Thanks, Charlie."

"Why did you break into the Weller house?"  
"I didn't!"  
"Why did Kim Weller claim you did then?"  
"Because she's angry with me!"  
"Why is she angry with you?"  
"Cause I had an affair with her husband!" I collapsed in a flood of tears. Charlie sighed.  
"Ok, Leah. You can go now."  
"Thank you Charlie." I gathered my stuff and started walking home. Kim came up from behind me. She pushed me into an alley. I fell to the floor, started getting up and dusting off my hands.  
"What the hell, Kim-" I turned to see her hold a knife in front of my face.  
"Leave me, Jared and Robbie alone, whore or I'll kill you and your bastard brat and make it look like a murder-suicide. It'll be typical of you." She walked off. I shivered.


	6. 9th October 2009

9th October 2009

I lived in fear for two weeks, staying inside Seth and Paige's house at first, then mine when Jake and Edward rebuilt my bedroom wall. Then they sprung a little surprise on me.  
"We're adopting a little girl." Edward told me.  
"Oh my God!" I screamed.  
"She's going to called Bethan Mackenzie Cullen-Black." Added Jacob, with a hint of proudness in his voice. I could finally speak coherently.  
"Wow guys! That's fantastic! When are you getting her? Do you definitely know it's a girl? Do you have a male name?" Edward laughed.  
"We are getting her tomorrow. The mother found out the gender so we are sure. Our boy's name is Wayne Warren." Jacob answered.  
"Wayne Warren Cullen-Black. But she's definitely a girl." Edward added.

I met her the next day. She was gorgeous, with pale skin (as pale as Edward's), black hair and green eyes. She looked like she was their biological daughter. She was gorgeous.  
"Maybe they'll grow up and get married." Jake joked one day.  
"So what, she'll become Bethan Cullen-Black-Clearwater?" I joked back.  
"Bethan Clearwater sounds nice." Edward remarked.  
"Hey! They're not even a year old. I know you don't sleep, Ed, but it's a bit early to plan their wedding." Edward frowned.  
"1. My name is EDWARD and 2. I'll let Alice do the wedding planning." He grinned. I knew then, Kim could do her worst, but as long as I had good friends and family, I could get through anything.


	7. 11th October 2009

11th October 2009

Hi... it's...Edward here. God, I feel so stupid writing this, but I know Leah would want it to be written.

I don't know where to start. I'm looking at Bethan and Ryan, gurgling away at each other. I know they're going to be the best of friends. Leah knew that too. Maybe she doesn't know anything anymore.

The loss of Leah happened yesterday. Leah rushed over at 5 am with Ryan in her arms.  
"Hide him! Hide him please! From Kim!" she pushed Ryan and some of his stuff into Jacob's arms. Then she ran away again. Jacob went and put Ryan in his cot and then went to go out of the door.  
"Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"To help Leah." He replied, confused.  
"No you're not. You're going to stay here and look after Ryan and Bethan. I'm going to help Leah."  
"So you can be the hero?" my love asked, livid.  
"Because you're mortal. You can get hurt, you can get killed! I'm immortal, I can't die."  
"I NEED to help, Ed."  
"Help by looking after Ryan." We heard a bloodcurdling scream. I quickly kissed Jake on the forehead.  
"Call the police...and an ambulance." I whispered to him.

I ran to Leah. The sight I saw was terrifying. Leah was lying on the floor, her eyes rolling back in her head, the major stab wounds on her abdomen bleeding heavily. Her black hair was matted with blood. She was breathing heavily; one of her lungs had collapsed. She lifted her right arm.  
"Help me," she croaked. Her arm dropped and her eyes closed. Resisting her blood, I picked her up and ran to the hospital. I ran into the emergency room.  
"Help her! HELP HER!" I screamed.

Leah's in a coma now. They don't think she'll wake up. Ryan'll be left without a mum and Seth'll be left without a sister. Me and Jacob are looking after Ryan now. We owe that to her.


	8. 15th October 2009

15th October 2009

"Leah Marie Clearwater was born 2nd March 1986..." I walked out of the church. I couldn't take it anymore. She was my lover. I killed her, well me and my wife. My wife then made me come to her funeral. How mucked up is that?  
"It'll look odd, like we're guilty." Kim hissed in my ear.

I regret killing Leah. I just want her back. She was more than my mistress, she was my best friend. And if this imprinting thing hadn't taken over, she would have been the one I fell in love with.

I never meant to kill her. I just meant to freak her out, scare her, rough her up a bit. But then Kim pulled out a knife from inside her top.  
"Stab her! Stab her now!"she screamed. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stab my Lee-Lee. I dropped the knife and started running. Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I felt Kim run behind me. She threw the bloody knife as I phased into a wolf. She grabbed onto my fur and I ran away.

The first I heard of Leah's death was the next morning. I was at First Beach when I saw Seth in wolf form sitting on a rock. There was a terrifying sound radiating from him. He was howling. I ran over to him.  
"Seth, what's wrong? Is it Paige? Ryan?" he morphed back and gave me a stare. It was the look of a dead man.  
"No." He whispered hoarsely.  
"Leah. She's dead." He gave me a withering look.  
"You killed her." He said, accusingly. I panicked.  
"No, no, I didn-"  
"She loved you, you know. If you hadn't entrapped her, she would still be alive! Her son would have a mother! YOUR son would still have a mother! Have you even seen him? He's your SON!" Seth collapsed, crying, rocking, whispering  
"You killed her, you killed my sister."


	9. 9th July 2031

9th July 2031

My name is Ryan Clearwater. I am 30 years old. I became a father today.

My wife Bethan gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The boy is called Jacob Edward Seth. He is named that after two of his grandfathers and my uncle who adopted me after my mother was brutally murdered. The girl's name is Bethany Louise Leah, after her mother, the friend who set me and Bethan up and the grandmother she will meet.

Things have changed a lot. Uncle Jake became a vampire after a cliff dive went wrong. It was really weird at first but we all got used to it. Seth and Paige had four beautiful babies, Lisa, Michael, Amy and Samuel. Kim and Jared had a daughter, Sophie. Their happiness didn't last. Racked with guilt, Jared confessed to the police. They both went to prison. Paul and Rachel, Jacob's sister, took in my half brother and half-sister. Jared was released after 10 years. Kim's still inside. I hope she stays there forever.

I visit my mother every Sunday. She lies in Forks cemetery. I wish I could remember her.

_**Leah Marie Clearwater  
1986-2009  
We had heaven when we had you.**_


End file.
